


Praise

by smuttyrobron



Series: Robert's Fantasies [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Robert wants Aaron to watch him. But then he decides there are other ways to tease his lover.





	Praise

> Hey, I was reading one of your spanking fics (amazing by the way) and I noticed in one of them you said Robert 'squeezed Aarons dick as a reward for getting it right' and that was one of the best sentences in all of them! The idea of R rewarding A when he is 'good'... ;) do you have any other ideas where this could happen again? I'm thinking R has told A not to touch him, only watch..;) and it's so hard for A but he is good and restrains himself so R rewards him by saying 'you can touch now(1/2)
> 
> (2/2) also, maybe Rob has told him not to cum yet even though Aaron is impossibly close. So when A grips the sheets and bites his lip, holding it in, Rob rewards him by letting him cum. Or maybe Rob has cone up with a little game… The aim is for Aaron to stay as still as possible while Rob does torturously pleasurable things to him.. All he wants to do is thrust his hips up for more friction, but that means re-starting the whole game.. And Rob rewards him every time he follows the rules ;);)
> 
> (3/2 lol) and when Rob is playing his little game with Aaron I can imagine A whining and moaning ‘i can’t do it’ because all he wants to do is rock into all of Roberts motions and it’s painfully hard not to, but Robert encourages him and soothes him until he gets it right and then he rewards him ;)
> 
> (4/2) also Robert calling Aaron a 'good boy’ when he rewards him…

 

The evening started innocently enough. Aaron had gone to go fetch some beers from the kitchen and came back in to the living room to be greeted by the sight of Robert’s naked tummy, revealed as his husband stretched his arms over his head to pull his jumper off. Aaron’s gaze was so fixed that Robert had immediately seen it, winked at him, and asked him to go sit in the armchair instead of rejoining him on the sofa.

Aaron had huffed a complaint; he wanted to continue snuggling on that lovely soft tummy. But he did as Robert asked because his request usually mean that an evening of fun is in store.

‘Fun’ isn’t exactly how Aaron would describe the sensation of having to watch his husband sensuously strip each item of clothing from his skin and not be allowed to participate. And now he’s sat across the room, watching as Robert languidly teases his dick and wishing that it was his own hand softly stroking up and down that lovely shaft.

Every time he twitches or fidgets Robert shoots him a look of warning, then goes back to stroking. When Aaron gives a defeated sigh and moves so that he is sitting on his own hands to prevent himself from reaching out Robert looks at him with the biggest fucking grin.

And then he says, “good boy,” and Aaron nearly loses it. It’s a seriously good thing his hands are occupied or he might have torn out his own hair. All he wants to do is get on his knees and suck. Or to crawl over to a spot where he can run his hands up and down Rob’s silky skin. But here he is, banished to the arm chair, unable to participate in the sexy scene spread out before him.

And yet, though he is incredibly frustrated, he’s not angry or upset at being excluded. His reaction to Robert’s praise wasn’t due to irritation but rather a deep and instinctual need to feel something other than the wave of pleasure that crashed over him at the words. A little bit of pain, perhaps to bring him back to earth.

But he does nothing. He sits on his hands and he watches.

He’s just about got himself under control- the longing to move closer to Robert tempered with the pride of being called his ‘good boy’ when Robert says, “you can come closer. But don’t touch.”

Aaron’s on his feet before he can really think about it. Robert opens his legs inviting him to sit between them and Aaron settles there, eyes transfixed on the point where Robert is fondling his balls in his hand, Aaron’s own hands clasped in his lap.

This earns him another round of praise.

“I’ve been thinking of doing this for a while,” Robert says. “I first had the idea that last time I was edging you, in bed, and you cried and begged so desperately that I was sure that you were going to cum even though I hadn’t told you to. But you didn’t. You held on. And I wondered, what it would be like if I spent a whole evening teasing you on the bed and trying to make you cum even though I’ve asked you not to.”

Robert finally stops touching himself. Not that Aaron hasn’t been enjoying the show- it’s just the pleasurable sight has been driving him a little barmy and he wants to be able to fully concentrate on the fantasy Robert is telling him. Instead, Robert pushes Aaron down so that their positions are reversed and he is the one who is lying back on the sofa with Robert in-between his legs. His lover starts unbuttoning his shirt and trousers and continues to talk.

“I think I would play a game with you. I’d have you spread out beneath me, a bit like how you are now, but you would be completely naked- all your lovely skin on display for me. I’d challenge you to stay still as I played with you, and reward you with gentle kisses and bites over your body.

“I’d use the vibrating plug, but I wouldn’t put it inside you, not to start with, because I want this to last. I want to get you to the point where your knuckles are white where you’re gripping the sheets in an effort not to cum. For no other reason than because I love the see you given completely over to the pleasure I can give you.

“I’d rub the plug over your lips first,” Robert says, leaning down to nip at them and illustrate his point. “I’d press it into your mouth and let you get it nice and wet so that it glides smoothly as I trail it over your body. Then I would trace it all over you, and tease you with the vibrations. First that sensitive spot on the inside of your arm, then the sole of your foot, then the back of your knee. And each time you last for five seconds without moving I’d tell you what a good boy you are and reward you with a kiss.

“Then, I’d move the toy to your nipples. I know how hard it must be to stay still when the vibrations press through the sensitive skin there but I know how good you will be for me. And how you will stay still. Just because I tell you to.”

By now, Aaron’s shirt is open and Robert is massaging at his pecs, warming his skin both with the heat of his palms and the heat of his words.

“Robert, please…” Aaron whines, wanting to make his desire known but unwilling to move and break the fantasy.

“You know where this is going next. So, I tell you not to cum as I press the toy against your cockhead. You’ll scream and shout and you may even beg. But you won’t cum. And you’ll do the same as I hold the toy against your shaft, and when I rub it around your hole. And when I finally, finally, press it into you.

“But you still won’t cum. Even though I know it’s what you want most in the world. Even though I know it makes you feel like your whole body is going to shake apart. Even though you feel you may rip the sheets because you are gripping them so hard. And you know why?”

Robert finally touches Aaron’s poor neglected dick and Aaron immediately arches into it, desperate for any sort of friction.

“Because I’ll never ask you to do anything that you are not capable of. You may think that you can’t but I will always be with you to take you higher than you’ve gone before and to bring you back down safe. You won’t cum because you trust me to guide you to the greatest pleasure you have known. To push your limits but never break them.

“And because, most importantly, you are my good boy.”

Hand still gripping tight around Aaron’s cock, Robert moves so that he is lying down on Aarons body, in the perfect position for his own hard dick to rub tentatively against Aaron’s entrance. He presses a kiss to Aaron’s lips, a deep and hungry thing, that Aaron would arch into if he Robert wasn’t pressing him down into the cushions of the sofa.  

“Hold on a little longer,” Robert tells him.

“I can’t,” Aaron pleads. “Please, Rob.”

“Just a little longer.”

He presses two fingers against Aaron’s lips which he immediately takes into his mouth and begins sucking on. Robert might not want him to move but he didn’t say anything about sucking and if his beatific smile is anything to go by then he definitely approves.

The fingers are tugged out of his mouth with a sharp pop, a begging, whimpering moan escaping with them, followed by a shriller cry as the same wet fingers trace around his hole.

“Hold on,” Robert tells him, and Aaron has to squeeze his eyes shut against the pleasure as those lovely long fingers enter him.

And then, finally, “my good boy. My wonderful boy. My sexy, precious, wonderful boy. You’ve been so good. And Good Boys get to cum. Cum for me, Aaron.”

It’s like a switch is flicked. One moment he is braced against the pleasure and the next he has completely given himself over to it. It’s a gift, this orgasm. A luxury earned and bestowed.

He  _is_  good, he feels it in his bones. He knows it because Robert has shown it to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there could have been waaay more Aaron begging in this fic, but I wanted to see exactly what kind of game Robert would come up with and this was the most interesting thing I could think of to help explore that and what Robert and Aaron want to achieve when they play these sorts of games. 
> 
> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open ;) xx


End file.
